Starry Skies
by ourunheardvoices
Summary: Mikan disguises herself as a famous singer who everybody looks up to. Now she's going to Alice Academy where all the rich and famous people are studying and at her first day of school she's having a bad feeling already.


Mikan was born in a wealthy family they owned a restaurant and a resort their family was once featured on a magazine.

Her name was Mikan, mikan sakura. She once had a best friend named Nathan Alvarez or Nao (because Mikan Always called him that) they met when they were just 4 years old. The Alvarez family owned a small business and it grew years later.

It was the time when the Sakura family bought a large house which was fairly near the ocean because her mother always loved the ocean the calm wind, sea breeze and most of all the spectacular view. After a year of staying there Mikan's father suddenly became aware that Mikan needs a friend so he remembered that the Alvarez family a good friend of the family was looking for a house too.

So Mikan's father made no second thought and dialed their number and asks them to buy the spare lot. A year after the Alvarez house was done building it has an old Victorian look in it with faded yellow color and the white window frame. So when the Alvarez family moved into the house they invited the Sakuras inside their house to join the small party together with their friends. Mikan wore a faded blue dress with a white doll shoes and her auburn hair was in a pony tail.

Nathan was in a casual look with a dog tag with a letter 'N' on it. (They are 4 years old here).

"Hello" Nathan said with a vigorous smile. While Mikan just replied with a blithe smile.

Mikan has always been shy she doesn't talk that much to strangers unless if she has to or is forced to do it.

"My name is Nathan Alvarez." He said with a much bigger smile. Mikan just kept staring at him. She nodded and replied.

"My name is Mikan Sakura."

"You know what, I can tell that we can be good friends." he said as he held her hand and pulled her to their back yard.

This action confused Mikan but as they reach their back yard and when Nathan held the ball and kick it towards her she wasn't very good at soccer especially they were 6 years old Nathan's family then decided to go to New York city becasue his father's company is making a new branch there.

"Mikan!" Shouted her mother from the living room, Mikan then hurried downstairs carefully not to slip or fall.

"There you are." said her mom. Then Mikan turned to her.

"Sweetie, I got some sad news for you" her mom said while patting her on the head.

"What is it,mom?" she said.

"Nathan's going to New York because his father wanted to work on their company there-"

"And they are going now." She said. Then Mikan's mother led her to Nathan's house. Mikan saw a moving truck infront of their house and Mikan's mother opened their front door and she saw the house with nothing inside it she then remembered all the fun times inside this house

"HEllo?" said her mother.

"Oh your here." Nathan's mother smiled to them.

"Yeah Mikan wants to say good bye to Nathan." Mikan's mother said.

"Oh he's upstairs."

"Go on Mikan." said her mother.

Mikan went upstair to look for Nathan. Then she went inside his room and saw him holding his soccer ball still wearing his dog tag.

"Nao." Mikan said to him with a smile.

"Im going to move to New York today, you know what were going to see wonderful views there and i'll be able to see my Grandfather." Nathan then explained to Mikan about all the beautiful places they are about to see. Mikan had this huge smile on her face imagining the places that Nathan is going to.

"Thats sounds nice." She replied.

"Well I need to go downstairs now, mother is waiting for me." He said.

"Okay." Mikan replied. They both wear huge smiles and they kept on talking about their dream. Mikan wants to be a singer while Nao wants to be a singer or either an actor.

But little did they know that Nathan forgot his dog tag in Mikan's room while they where playing a game with it, called Hide-the-dogtag (where they would take turns to hide it somewhere in Mikan's room) The dog tag is currently under her drawer a place Nathan chose to hid it.

* * *

Now Mikan is 15 years old. Mikan once went to an all girls school in Santa Montenegro. Now she has decided to go to a school where her mother wants her to go since kindergarten. And now her mother wants her to go to Alice Academy where all the sons and daughters of wealthy families go to.

One of them is Hotaru, Luna and Natsume, its a prestigious school where all the teens wants to go to, Where we find 1/3 of the paparazzi.

"I don't wanna go to that bratyy school! But if I don't, I'm gonna be giving my mother a headache." she thought.

She just doesn't want to know how many paparazzi will be there if they know she's gonna be enrolling in Alice Academy!It's a prestigous school after all! Thank goodness nobody will know she's really Juliet! The beautiful, famous singer & song writer, Yeah shocking right its becasue she kept the dream she said when she was still a child she wanted to be a singer. She hasn't told anybody about it, it's because when she told her mother about this she disagreed. That left Mikan really sad then one day she decided to have a deal so she approached her mom about it. She talked about changing her name and appearance when she is in stage and walking as the famous singer. That idea made her mother agreed about it.

Tomorrow is definitely the first day of school and she's having a really bad feeling about tomorrow, the thing that would happen tomorrow, the new thing that she is going to do and this thought made her uncomfortable and a little scared.

* * *

**WELL THIS AINT ALL FOLKS NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT….**

***WHEN MIKAN WAS IN THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.**

***SOMETHING HAPPENED BETWEEN LUNA AND MIKAN**

***MIKAN FINALLY MET HOTARU AND NATSUME AND RUKA.**

**PLS LEAVE US REVIEWS IF U LIKE OUR STORY.**

**THIS STORY IS JUST AN EXPERIMENT WE ARE JUST TRYING TO SEE HOW THIS THING GOES AND IF WE DONT GET THAT NICE READERS IMPACT MAYBE WE WOULD JUST ABANDON **


End file.
